Accession
by steelcrash
Summary: Springer knows what he wants. Getting the other mech to see that is going to be the hard part.


Accession

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

A year. One slagging, Pit-forsaken year since they managed to get matters back to something resembling normal. Autobot City was still being re-built, but conditions were livable. They had to be, because most of the Autobots once inhabiting the Ark were now living at the city, and even some of the Decepticons. . ._former_ Decepticons, Springer corrected himself, were there, too. Even that lack wit Starscream was making himself useful, helping out the science and engineering divisions. At least not when he wasn't with Jazz, Springer mused. Primus so much to take in, so much changed, and not necessarily for the better.

Peace had a way of making a warrior feel useless. No battles to fight besides the occasional flare-ups with the Decepticons who couldn't accept the war was over. Springer was all right with that. There was more to life than fighting. Always had been, always would be. The past few months had been tough for him, but the changes in is friends' lives were all good ones. Things between Arcee and Sideswipe were getting serious; Hot Rod's bonding with Optimus Prime was barely a few weeks past.

Springer saw Rodi almost every day because he was now security director for Autobot City. He took over that position when Kup vacated it to take over as director of security for Cybertron. His friend was also third in command of the Autobot forces since Jazz chose to make his main focus special ops. That way Hot Rod answered directly to Ultra Magnus, who was still city commander, and second in command under Optimus Prime.

So much to think about, but Springer pushed it from his mind. He frowned, walking into the rec room. Ultra Magnus was alone, nursing a cube of high grade.

"You're moping," Springer said, pulling up a chair.

"I have nothing to brood about," Magnus said.

"Sure, sitting here alone when I know you have work to do," Springer said. "You're duty-bound, and everyone knows it."

"Springer, leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Good. So you admit something is wrong," Springer said.

"How is saying I don't want to talk admitting something is wrong?" Magnus asked.

"Usually you keep your mouth shut, or spill like a femme when you really need to talk," Springer said. "Besides, I know one matter that's bugging you-this thing with Optimus-Rodi got himself into that one all by himself, and they'll be fine. Remember what he was like while he was Prime, without Optimus? Rodi's fine now, whole again. They're happy. So what's wrong with you?"

No answer.

"What? Feeling like you're not needed anymore? Optimus still needs you, Rodi, too," Springer said. "You helped keep them sane when they both first became Matrix-bearer. And after the Ark left, you held us all together during those years on Cybertron, gave us hope, a reason to keep on fighting. You never gave up. It's one of the things I've always loved and hated about you. So tell me what's wrong now."

"I told you I have nothing to say," Magnus said, standing to leave. Springer caught him by the wrist, holding him tight.

"Damn it, don't be so stubborn. C'mon, Magnus," Springer said. "If don't want to talk, there are other. . .things we can do."

Magnus frowned. "Your reputation is quite well known," he said.

"Yeah, so's yours, for being a prude," Springer said.

Magnus frowned. The corners of Springer's mouth turned up ever so slightly in a smirk. Good. He was starting to get to the other mech.

"The femmes are starting to talk. One of them even asked me if the reason why you're with anyone is if you're damaged," Springer said.

"Damaged?"

"Damaged," Springer said. "As in unable to interface."

"You're going to far," Magnus said, trying to pull away from the triple changer.

"The hell I am," Springer said. "You've been moping for days now, acting like you're of no value to anyone since we're at peace. You've always said how you hoped there would be a time when you could do something with your life besides fight, and now you have a chance, you throw it away. So in a way, you are damaged. You think you're not fit for anything else."

He watched Magnus' face tighten, frame stiffen. He was getting to him even more. He knew there was passion lurking in there somewhere.

"Prove me wrong," Springer said.


End file.
